


if this love is pain then darling, let's hurt tonight

by aldhafera



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Anal Sex, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, Low-key Crack though, M/M, Minor Injuries, PWP, Porn Without Plot, overuse of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldhafera/pseuds/aldhafera
Summary: Noel is busy fucking Cody into oblivion.Disaster strikes.Cody will get over it (at some point).Life is too fucking ironic.





	if this love is pain then darling, let's hurt tonight

**Author's Note:**

> updating regularly? i don't know her

It all starts even before Noel pushes in.

Cody is loose and pliant, already hot and sweaty from the foreplay. Noel thought it would be a good idea to bend Cody’s right knee and then open his hip, pushing it onto the bed.

“Are you okay?” Noel asks, concerned at the groan that escapes Cody.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Cody says, flashing him a small smile.

It’s not like they haven’t been in weird positions before. Their first time, Noel rode Cody on the couch, one leg bent awkwardly and the other on the ground because Cody just refused to do this sitting up - “Too cliché” apparently. Then there was the time they fucked against the wall, with one of Cody’s legs wrapped around Noel’s hips, or the time Noel fucked Cody on the desk.

Noel looks at Cody with unease, but the latter just pulls him down by the neck and murmurs “I’m fine” against his lips before kissing him. Noel is convinced.

He pushes in slowly, tortuously slow, leaning as forward as he could so that Cody can feel him completely, heavy and thick within him.

“Fuck,” Cody groans. Noel smirks, pulling out and pushing back in so hard Cody scoots up the bed.

“Jesus Christ,” he groans, head tilting back, exposing his neck. Noel presses his lips to it, kissing the damp skin there as he pulls out and pushes back in, again and again and again.

Cody covers his mouth with his forearm at a particularly hard thrust that reaches his prostate and wrings a loud wail from him. Noel takes Cody’s hands and pins them above his head, leaving Cody helpless to do anything except take it and beg.

“Wanna hear you.” Noel says before kissing the complaint from Cody’s lips.

He still goes slow, albeit hard, hips jutting into Cody’s with such force it almost hurts.

“Noel,” Cody moans, gasping when Noel grinds down. “Faster, God, please -”

“You sure?” Noel asks, slowing down completely. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Cody rushes to say he won’t, that he knows Noel would never hurt him, that he can take it, and he slides his leg out from under Noel’s and hooks it around his waist to prove it. He does the same with the other, surrounding his boyfriend with his legs and then with his arms when the pressure on his wrists releases.

“You’re really keeping up, old man.” Noel chuckles when he pushes all the way back in. Cody gasps, grinning up at Noel, lifting himself up to kiss him.

“You’re so full of shit,” he laughs before Noel fills the space between them as he resumes fucking Cody so hard he forgets his name.

He hits Cody’s prostate more often like this, and Cody is sure he can’t take this much longer, not with the way Noel is kissing him and fucking him and looking at him and -

“Don’t stop,” he begs, twining his fingers in Noel’s short hair, rolling his hips with Noel’s. “Please, please, yes, right there, don’t stop, _don’t stop_ -”

Noel slides a hand underneath Cody’s head, yanking his head back by the hair, gripping it as he fucks Cody into tomorrow, drowning in every little sound Cody makes when Noel reaches that spot within him, every hiccuped gasp and choked cry and high pitched moan.

“So fucking good like this,” Noel praises, using his other hand to reach around and pull at Cody’s cock, wrenching another broken wail from him. “So fucking good for me.” Cody could almost cry at that, at this, at being fucked so deliciously by his boyfriend, at the words of praise falling from said boyfriend’s mouth like he can’t stop them. He could come just like this, with one of Noel’s hands in his hair, the other on his cock, Noel's dick abusing his prostate almost making him cry.

But then.

“Fuck, Noel, I just had another - ah! - idea -” Cody moans, pulling his hips away from Noel’s as best as he can in this position.

“If you’re going to tell me a fucking video idea now, I swear to God -” Noel groans, reluctantly slowing down.

“What? No!” Cody reassures, tilting his head to look at Noel straight on now. “This might sound a bit weird.”

Noel stops altogether, now seriously confused.

“What?”

“I want you -” Cody pauses, glancing away for a moment. “I want you to put my knees on your shoulders.”

“Are you serious?” Noel asks, not yet pulling out.

“Deadly.” Cody reassures him.

Noel sighs and pulls out.

“It hurt before when I bent your knee Cody, I’m not sure -”

“This better not be another ‘old’ joke.” Cody knows his knee felt a bit weird, and that it wasn’t exactly super comfortable in their last position, but he’s determined to make this work. He  
thinks.

“It’s not! I’m just...concerned.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“But - before -”

“Do you want to have sex or not?” Cody all but deadpans.

Noel doesn’t need any further encouragement. He grips the underside of Cody’s thighs and slides them up until his knees are hooked on his shoulders. Cody gasps and makes a noise that Noel can’t quite place, but his boyfriend really does seem like he wants it like this, so he says nothing.

“Good?” Noel asks, and Cody nods.

Noel starts pushing in again, and holy shit - the _angle_. He begins fucking Cody in earnest, hitting his prostate dead on every single time, and God- Cody lives for this. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, or his anything, he puts them on the sides of the pillow and grips the sheets for leverage, or release, or something. He’s straining his lower back, and his hips are feeling a bit sore, but Noel looks at Cody like he’s his last meal on death row and Cody can’t fucking handle it.

As in, he really can’t handle it.

“ARGH!” He yells, knuckles white where they grip the sheets beside his head, knees tightening so much around Noel’s neck they almost choke him.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Noel’s expression of bliss quickly turns to panic as he pulls out roughly, still holding Cody’s legs. “What’s wrong?”

“My, my fucking - OW - my leg or my hip or whatever, something popped or cracked or pulled, I don’t know, I just - it was really painful suddenly.” Cody explains, looking up at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears because holy shit that’s painful.

Noel begins lowering Cody’s legs slowly. He starts with one of them, bending it at the knee and pushing it towards Cody’s chest.

“It hurts.” He groans.

“When?” Noel asks, bending his leg again. “When I stretch it or when I bend it?”

“Bend.”

Noel repeats the moves on each leg, then on them at the same time, and finally spreads them open in small circles to open his hips. Cody winces every few seconds, inhaling sharply when Noel bends too far or too fast.

“Do you want to go to the hospital or something?” Noel asks, but Cody shakes his head firmly. Noel isn’t sure if he says it because he really doesn’t need it or because he’s embarrassed.

They eventually clean up - Noel wipes them down with a damp towel, then helps Cody put on some boxers and a shirt. Neither of them are in a mood to start again.  
____________

“I’m sorry.” Noel says before turning the lights off, kissing Cody on the forehead, noting his sad mood. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Cody reassures him. He feels a bit like a failure, useless, vanilla, boring. “If anything, it’s mine for wanting to try that stupid position thing.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Noel says, turning the lights off. “We had fun, didn’t we? I mean, up until that moment. At least, I did.”

“Yeah.” Cody admits with a small smile. “I did too.”

“Well, that’s what counts.”

Cody turns around to kiss Noel briefly. “Good night.”

“Night.” Noel says back. He cuddles up behind Cody, wrapping an arm around him as they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A few minutes later, Noel chuckles.  
> “Shut the fuck up.” Cody grunts.  
> Noel laughs out loud, earning himself an elbow in the ribs.


End file.
